disneyworldparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney dinning plan
Archivo:Breakfast!.jpg COMO TODO RESORT DE PRIMER NIVEL, WALT DISNEY WORLD HA DISEÑADO UN PLAN DE COMIDAS DISPONIBLE PARA QUIENES ADQUIERAN PAQUETES CONTRATANDO HOTEL Y TICKETS A SUS PARQUES TEMÁTICOS. EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS ESTE PLAN SE HA TORNADO SUMAMENTE POPULAR Y EN ÉPOCAS DE TEMPORADA BAJA SUELE OFRECERSE GRATUITAMENTE COMO PROMOCIÓN GENIAL PARA QUIENES SE DECIDAN POR UN PAQUETE VACACIONAL DISNEY. EN ESTA SECCIÓN TODOS LOS SECRETOS PARA CONOCER LOS DETALLES DEL PLAN Y LAS HERRAMIENTAS PARA DECIDIR SI ES CONVENIENTE O NO INCORPORARLO A NUESTRAS VACACIONES MÁGICAS. Comer, comer, comer =DISNEY DINING PLAN= More Sharing Services Share on live Share on twitter Share on yahoomailPrincipal Mickey Mouse Waffle: un clásico para los desayunos en todo Walt Disney World Resort COMO TODO RESORT DE PRIMER NIVEL, WALT DISNEY WORLD HA DISEÑADO UN PLAN DE COMIDAS DISPONIBLE PARA QUIENES ADQUIERAN PAQUETES CONTRATANDO HOTEL Y TICKETS A SUS PARQUES TEMÁTICOS. EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS ESTE PLAN SE HA TORNADO SUMAMENTE POPULAR Y EN ÉPOCAS DE TEMPORADA BAJA SUELE OFRECERSE GRATUITAMENTE COMO PROMOCIÓN GENIAL PARA QUIENES SE DECIDAN POR UN PAQUETE VACACIONAL DISNEY. EN ESTA SECCIÓN TODOS LOS SECRETOS PARA CONOCER LOS DETALLES DEL PLAN Y LAS HERRAMIENTAS PARA DECIDIR SI ES CONVENIENTE O NO INCORPORARLO A NUESTRAS VACACIONES MÁGICAS. Los más de 150 restaurantes existentes dentro de las fronteras de Walt Disney World Resort tienen varias características comunes: son mágicos en su ambiente y tematización, ofrecen comida de muy buena a excelente calidad y son realmente costosos. Para disfrutarlos, Disney ofrece dos variantes a sus visitantes, el clásico pago de la cuenta antes de retirarnos o la adquisición de un plan prepago de pensión, accesorio a nuestro paquete que, mediante un sistema de créditos, nos permitirá disfrutar de toda la extensión de sitios culinarios del complejo en cada una de las comidas de nuestra estadía. Se trata del famoso Disney Dining Plan. En esta sección les mostramos como funciona el sistema e investigamos si es conveniente o no agregarlo a nuestro paquete vacacional. Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_cf39dcadd693d65b1b1fa3241cf18b2017bfcb85.jpeg QUIENES Y COMO PUEDEN CONTRATAR EL DISNEY DINING PLAN Desde varios años atrás, Disney ofrece a sus visitantes la posibilidad de contratar un plan de comidas por anticipado. Sólo quienes contraten un paquete vacacional pueden acceder al Disney Dining Plan, es decir debemos adquirir simultáneamente hotel y tickets para poder agregar el plan a nuestro paquete. Esta restricción deja afuera a quienes no se hospeden dentro de Disney o también a quienes, aún hospedándose dentro, opten por contratar sólo habitación adquiriendo los tickets por separado. Para entender cuales son las opciones al definir la contratación busque el apartado "Comprarlos en paquete o por separado" en la sección "Cuales Tickets", haciendo click AQUÍ. Tampoco son elegibles para contratar el plan de comidas quienes elijan el Swan & Dolphin, Shades of Green o los hoteles de Downtown Disney los que, si bien están ubicados dentro de los límites de Walt Disney World, no pertenecen directamente a la compañía del Ratón Mickey. Aquellos que sean posedores de pases anuales o sean miembros del Disney Vacation Club pueden acceder, como excepción a un paquete de habitación y plan de comidas. Archivo:12ozfiletlobster.jpg Contratar el plan nos da acceso a platos exquisitos a un precio accesible: aquí Whole Main Lobster (Langosta) en Narcosee´s EN QUÉ CONSISTE EL PLAN Se trata simplemente de un sistema de créditos por comidas de mesa, comidas rápidas y snacks para ser utilizados durante nuestra estadía dentro de Walt Disney World Resort. Para entender la clasificación que hace Disney de sus restaurantes, vea antes de continuar nuestra sección "Restaurantes Disney" haciendo click AQUÍ. Archivo:Disney_Dining_Plan.jpg Al contratar nuestro paquete, si decidimos agregar la opción Dining Plan en alguna de sus variantes, cada miembro de nuestro grupo tendrá la posibilidad de comer en la gran mayoría de los restaurantes de Disney World. Los restaurantes a los que podremos acceder con el plan están ubicados dentro de los parques temáticos, Downtown Disney, nuestro hotel y en otros hoteles de Walt Disney World Resort. La cantidad de créditos para comer en esos restaurantes será proporcional a la extensión de nuestra estadía y también recibiremos una cantidad de "Snacks" también proporcional a la duración del viaje. Las dos versiones más populares del plan de comidas son el Dining Plan y el Quick Service Dining Plan, también existen otras opciones más completas como el plan de lujo o con bebidas alcohólicas incluidas y hasta un plan de comidas de platino. Dining Plan Regular El Dining Plan regular asigna a cada miembro de nuestro grupo una comida de mesa por día de estadía, una comida de mostrador por día de estadía y un snack por día de estadía. Los niños deben pedir su comida del menú infantil cuando este está disponible. Los menores de 3 años no pueden contratar dining plan pero se les permitirá compartir del plato de sus padres. Explicamos mejor con un ejemplo: Si una familia de 4 integrantes, con dos adultos y un niño de 8 años y una niña de 2 años contrata un paquete Magic Your Way por 7 noches en el Pop Century y agrega el Dining Plan a su compra, obtendrá lo siguiente: - 14 créditos de comidas para adultos en Table Service Restaurantes para toda la estadía (2 adultos x 1 comida Table x 7 dias) - 7 créditos de comidas para kids menú en Table Service Restaurante para toda la estadía (1 menor entre 3 y 9 años x 1 comidas x 7 dias) - 21 créditos de comidas counter service (3 personas -aquí no se diferencia entre adulto y niño- x 1 comida quick service x 7 días) - 21 snacks para toda la estadía (3 personas x 1 snack x 7 dias) El menor de 3 años deberá compartir del plato de sus padres o deberán pagarse aparte las comidas que consuma. Si elegimos un Table Service con servicio de buffet nuestro plato quedará algo similar al de la foto, servido en Cheff Mickey. NOTA: A partir de 2012 el dining plan regular incorporará, para cada miembro del grupo, un vaso Mug rellenable para tomar bebidas ilimitadas dentro del resort en que estemos hospedados. En el ejemplo se agregarían 3 vasos rellenables para la familia considerada. En 2011 el costo del Dining Plan es de U$S 46 a 48 por cada persona de nuestro grupo mayor de 10 años por noche (el precio varía según la época del viaje), y de U$S 12 o 13 para menores de entre 3 y 9 años (el precio varía según la época del viaje). Los costos del plan para 2012 aumentan a U$S 15 en menores de 3 a 9 años y a U$S 51,50 para mayores de 10 años. Quick Service Dining Plan El Quick Service Dining Plan es más simple porque sólo utiliza comidas de servicio rápido: asigna a cada miembro de nuestro grupo dos comidas de servicio de mostrador (Quick Service o servicio rápido) por día, dos snacks por día y un vaso rellenable por persona para bebidas ilimitadas dentro del hotel de nuestra estadía. Los menores de 3 años tampoco pueden contratar este plan. Archivo:Food-service-counter.jpg En la foto, los típicos items de dos crédito counter service, en este caso de Starring Rolls Cafe: un sandwich, una bebida y un postre cada uno. Si bien Disney publicita entre las condiciones de este plan que los niños deben comer menú infantil cuando esté disponible, en la práctica el sistema no efectiviza la limitación y podrán comer con los créditos del niño tanto menú infantil como adulto. Explicamos con un ejemplo de la misma familia anterior: Una familia de 4 con dos adultos y un niño de 8 años y una niña de 2 años contrata un paquete Magic Your Way por 7 noches en el Pop Century y agrega el Quick Service Dining Plan a su compra, obtendrá lo siguiente: - 42 créditos de comidas para adultos en Quick Service Restaurantes para toda la estadía (3 mayores de 3 años x 2 comidas x 7 dias) - 42 snacks para toda la estadía (3 personas x 2 snack x 7 dias) - 3 Vasos rellenables en el hotel (1 por cada persona mayor a 3 años) Archivo:Refillable-mugs.jpg Los Mugs pueden usarse solamente en el patio de comidas del hotel donde dormimos El menor de 3 años deberá compartir del plato de sus padres o deberán pagarse aparte las comidas que consuma. Los planes más completos incluyen más comidas (por ejemplo 3 Table Service + 2 Snacks por persona el Premium) y la opción de bebidas alcohólicas (Wine Dining Plan) NOTA: A partir de 2012 el Quick Dining Plan se modificará en cuanto a la cantidad de snacks por día para cada miembro del grupo, reduciéndose de dos snacks a uno por día. En el ejemplo se limitaría la cantidad total de snacks a 21 en lugar de 42 (3 personas x 1 snack x 7 días) para la familia considerada. En 2011 el costo del Quick Service Dining Plan es de U$S 35 por mayor de 10 años por noche, y de U$S 12 para menores de entre 3 y 9 años. El costo del plan se mantiene sin cambios durante 2012. QUE INCLUYEN LOS CRÉDITOS Y COMO SE USAN. Para analizar que incluyen los créditos debemos distinguir entre desayuno por un lado y almuerzo o cena por el otro así como los table service de los counter service. En todos los casos las tax están incluidas y en los table service que requieren propina, la misma debe pagarse aparte. Créditos de Quick Service Para desayuno: un plato principal y una bebida. Como ejemplos de platos principales (entree) de desayuno en restaurantes de servicio de mostrador pueden mencionarse: plato de huevos revueltos, papas, salchicha y tocino; omelette de jamón y queso; Waffles con topping; Panqueques con topping; o Croissant con jamón y queso. Estos ítems nos costarían si debiéramos pagarlos sin el plan unos U$S 5 a 7 el desayuno y la bebida entre U$S 2 a 3. Un plato principal de desayuno en un Counter Service Restaurante Para almuerzo o cena: un plato principal, una bebida no alcohólica y un postre. Como ejemplo de platos principales (entree) de almuerzo o cena en restaurantes de servicio de mostrador pueden mencionarse: costillas de cerdo con porotos ahumados y choclo; ½ pollo con puré y vegetales; Doble Hamburguesa con queso y panceta acompañada de papas fritas; calamares con fideos; suprema de pollo con fideos mostacholis; y hasta Schwarma de Cordero con cous cous y ensalada. Los postres pueden ser de lo más variados, desde cheesecake, helados con topping, pastel de zanahoria y tortas típicas de distintos paises en Epcot. Estos ítems nos costarían entre U$S 7 y 14 los platos, entre 2,50 y 5 los postres y de 2 a 3 las bebidas, totalizando entre U$S 13 y 22 el combo completo. Los platos principales de Counter Service pueden ser mucho más elaborados que una simple hamburguesa: en la foto el combo shwarma de cordero y pollo del Tangierine Cafe en Marruecos - Epcot. Créditos de Table Service Para desayuno: un plato principal mas una bebida o un servicio de buffet con una bebida. La propina no está incluida y debe abonarse aparte. Como ejemplo de platos principales en desayuno en restaurantes de servicio de mesa pueden mencionarse Pavo con papas y ensalada de recula; Dos huevos poche con una tostada con aceite de oliva, papas al horno, alcachofa y tocino. Para los chicos el típico desayuno americano con huevos, salchicha y tocino o wafles de orejas de Mickey con doping. Los buffet son muy variados en el desayuno de table service pudiéndose encontrar ítems como frutas, cereales, quesos, pastelería, huevos y rollitos de canela. El costo medio de un plato de desayuno en table service es de U$S 12 o 13 a lo que debe agregarse la bebida, mientras que el buffet oscila desde U$S 20 a 40 en adultos y U$S 12 a 20 en niños, en ambos casos con bebida incluida. La propina y los tax no están incluidos en los precios mencionados. El desayuno en Table Service suele tener la opción buffet: las variedades son panifiicadas, frutales y fritas. Para almuerzo o cena: el crédito de table service incluye un plato principal, una bebida no alcohólica y un postre o un servicio de buffet completo. Los niños de 3 a 9 el kids menú además de el plato principal tiene incluida una entrada (appetizer). Como ejemplo de platos principales en restaurantes full service pueden mencionarse: salmón asado con ensalada; bife de carne con puré de papas y vegetales; Lasagna al horno con salsa de carne y parmesano. En lo que se refiere a postres, las variedades son casi infinitas incluyendo ítems como Cheescake de ricota, nuez y canela; Creme Brulee; Chocolate a tres maneras, entre otras delicias. Los buffet ofrecen especialidades de pezcado, pasta, carnes de vaca, cerdo, pollo o cordero y frutos de mar como calamares o langostinos. Los menú infantil son menos variados, generalmente macarrones y queso, pizza, pollo grillado, sopas, ensaladas y hamburguesas con queso. El costo de estas comidas si debiéramos pagarlas de bolsillo oscilará entre U$S 28 a 46 aproximadamente, pudiendo llegar hasta U$S 55 dolares en restaurante signature. Los menú infantiles rondan los U$S 10 a 25, pudiendo ascender a más de U$S 30 en restaurantes signature. Los precios no incluyen propina ni tax. Los restaurantes signature que acepten el Dining Plan, entre los que se destacan Cinderella Royal Table y California Grill, consumirán dos créditos por cada comida en lugar de uno. De igual manera las cenas shows consumen dos créditos. Todos las comidas con personajes disponibles están incluidas en el Dining Plan, a excepción del almuerzo, desayuno o cena en el Castillo junto a Cenicienta, todos los otros insumen sólo un crédito table service de nuestro Dining plan. El menú infantil en los Table Service es de calidad y se suele servirrse en platos con orejas: aquí salmon, fideos y ensalada fruta de postre en Mama Melrose´s en DHS Créditos de Snacks La lista de snacks varía de año a año, como regla general puede decirse que casi todos los ítems (bolsitas de papas fritas, helados, bebidas, popcorn, chocolates, galletitas, pastelería) que cueste U$S 3,99 o menos está incluido en el Dining Plan, aquí una lista actualizada de los snacks más convenientes. Siempre preguntar antes de elegir si podemos usar un crédito en el producto de nuestro interés. Los créditos pueden usarse de la manera en que nuestro grupo lo decida: por ejemplo si tenemos el Dining Plan regular podemos elegir desayunar en Table Service, almorzar en quick service y cenar en otro Table Service usando 3 créditos en un solo día. También podemos pasar un día sin usar los créditos y ninguno se perderá. El sistema es por el total de créditos para usar en el total de la estadía como, cuanto y cuando depende de nosotros. Un Snack explosivo: Butterfinger Cupcake CONVIENE O NO CONVIENE??????? Para contestar la pregunta veamos primero el costo del Dining Plan y el Quick Service Dining Plan. El precio se determina por la cantidad de noches de nuestro paquete y la cantidad de adultos y menores en el mismo. Para el Dining Plan Regular: En 2011 el costo del Dining Plan es de U$S 46 a 48 por cada persona de nuestro grupo mayor de 10 años por noche (el precio varía según la época del viaje), y de U$S 12 o 13 para menores de entre 3 y 9 años (el precio varía según la época del viaje). Los menores de 3 años no pueden contratar el Dining Plan. Este costo es por noche y debe ser contratado para el grupo completo, entonces por ejemplo, si nuestro grupo se compone de dos adultos, un adolescente de 15 años, un menor de 8 años y un bebé de 2 y el paquete consta de 10 noches en un hotel disney, la cuenta para saber el costo total del plan para todo el grupo sería la siguiente: Dos adultos + Un menor mayor de 9 (equivale a 1 mayor) + Un menor de entre 3 y 9 + Un menor de tres (no paga) = 3 mayores ($46 c/u) y 1 menor ($13) x 10 noches= 10 noches x (3x46) + 10 noches x 13 = 10 x (138) + 10 x 13 = 1380 + 130 = $1510 equivalente a U$S 151 por día para un grupo de esta composición Para el Quick Service Dining Plan: En 2011 el costo del Quick Service Dining Plan es de U$S 35 por mayor de 10 años por noche y de U$S 12 para menores de entre 3 y 9 años. Los menores de 3 años no pueden contratar el Dining Plan. Este costo es por noche, entonces por ejemplo, si nuestro grupo se compone de dos adultos, un adolescente de 15 años, un menor de 8 años y un bebé de 2 y el paquete consta de 10 noches en un hotel disney, la cuenta para saber el costo total del plan para todo el grupo sería la siguiente: dos adultos + un menor mayor de 9 + un menor de entre 3 y 9 + un menor de tres = 3 adultos ($35 c/u) y 1 menor ($12) = 10 noches x (2x35) + 10 noches x 12 = 10 x (70) + 10 x 12 = 1050 + 120 = $1170 equivalente a U$S 117 por día para un grupo de esta composición. Aquí un cuadro con el resumen de las diferencias de los dos planes más populares: Ok, ya se cuanto me cuesta. Y la respuesta? Es beneficioso o no es beneficioso?. Bueno, para variar vamos a contestar “depende”. Depende de nuestros hábitos de comida, del valor que le asignemos a presupuestar previamente el item “comida” en nuestro viaje, y de si valoramos la experiencia de comer como parte importante de nuestras vacaciones. Si quisiéramos comprar todo lo que el Dining Plan ofrece por nuestra cuenta, nos saldría más costoso. Sin embargo, quizá esa no es la forma de analizarlo: en muchas ocasiones lo que brinda el Dining Plan es más de lo necesario y si no contáramos con él nuestros consumos serían inferiores. Para ayudarlos a contestarse Uds. Mismos la pregunta, realizamos una pequeña lista de ventajas y desventajas. A FAVOR: - Poder diariamente experimentar restaurantes de alto costo sin preocuparnos por un desmadre presupuestario. - Si vamos con chicos, podemos usar el plan para conocer todos los restaurantes de comidas con personajes, sin sufrir por una eventual bancarrota. - Conocer exactamente de antemano cuanto vamos a gastar en comer en nuestras vacaciones - Disfrutar de comidas completas, con postre siempre incluido, sin preocuparnos por los costos adicionales - Darnos un gusto con restaurante signature (2 créditos) que de otra manera ni se nos ocurriría visitar - Ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero si nuestros hábitos alimentarios coinciden con la cantidad de comida que contempla el dining plan y nuestras elecciones de restaurante coinciden con los de costo medio o alto: un table service suele tener un costo cercano al costo total del plan para un día (aún quedando el quick crédito y el snack casi de regalo ) y dos comidas quick service superan el costo diario del quick service plan (aún quedando los dos snacks y el mug como beneficio) - El dinero cash no será necesario ya que toda la info del plan está en nuestra tarjeta Key to the World EN CONTRA: - Si no somos de un gran comer, tendremos la sensación que compramos algo exageradamente abundante, dejando usualmente platos sin terminar o tirando comida rápida en los quick service - Si el postre no usual en nuestro hábito alimentario, uno de los beneficios del plan se ve anulado - Si somos ahorrativos, prolijos y metódicos pudiéramos gastar en comida menos del costo total del quick service en nuestras vacaciones: Hay opciones quick service por 9 dolares con bebida incluida (sin postre) y los snacks pueden conseguirse por 2 o 3 dolares, es decir que con 22 dolares podremos comer y no gastar los U$S 32 del quick service plan. Para table service, las opciones arrancan en U$S 28. - Podemos elegir opciones fuera del resort con comida buena y económica. Si tenemos el Dining Plan, esta opción carecería de sentido - Si los personajes, las comidas de gala o la experiencia culinaria en general no es un ítem importante en nuestras vacaciones, el plan pierde parte de su atractivo Categoría:comida Categoría:wafle Categoría:mickey Categoría:minnie Categoría: COMO TODO RESORT DE PRIMER NIVEL, WALT DISNEY WORLD HA DISEÑADO UN PLAN DE COMIDAS DISPONIBLE PARA QUIENES ADQUIERAN PAQUETES CONTRATANDO HOTEL Y TICKETS A SUS PARQUES TEMÁTICOS. EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS ESTE PLAN SE HA TORNADO SUMAMENTE POPULAR Y EN ÉPOCAS DE TEMPORADA BAJA SUELE OFRECERSE GRATUITAMENTE COMO PROMOCIÓN GENIAL PARA QUIENES SE DECIDAN POR UN PAQUETE VACACIONAL DISNEY. EN ESTA SECCIÓN TODOS LOS SECRETOS PARA CONOCER LOS DETALLES DEL PLAN Y LAS HERRAMIENTAS PARA DECIDIR SI ES CONVENIENTE O NO INCORPORARLO A NUESTRAS VACACIONES MÁGICAS. Categoría:devil Categoría:comer Categoría:dinero Categoría:avion Categoría:parque Categoría:hotel Categoría:restaurant